


Whole Latte Love

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Desk Sex, M/M, Pining, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: A new barista is hired at the coffee shop, and Kris is smitten. Unfortunately, Kris tends to make an idiot of himself around people he's attracted to.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: November Rain Fest Round 2





	Whole Latte Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt NR2002

“Iced latte for Yixing,” Kris called out, smiling a little as he handed the drink over to his friend. 

Yixing came to the coffee shop every day, always just to see Kris between classes. “Thank you,” he said quite happily as he took the drink. 

The cafe was quiet, as it often was. It wasn’t the on-campus coffee shop that everyone went to, but was a little bit out of the way. Kris tried to regularly convince people that their coffee shop was way better though, that they knew the best coffee. But it was hard for anyone to refute the convenience of the other one. 

At least Yixing was loyal. “Are you getting another barista?” he asked, glancing somewhere behind Kris.

“Ah, I know Yunho was looking to hire again, but I don’t know if he’s settled on anyone,” Kris shrugged.

However, he should have guessed. Because all of a sudden there was Yunho clearing his throat behind Kris. He turned, a polite smile on his lips in front of his boss.

“Kris, just hired someone. You’ll train him well, yeah?” Yunho asked. 

He was always nice, but he had high standards, and he was never afraid to let Kris know when those standards were not being met. “Yeah, ‘course,” he agreed easily. 

And it seemed easy enough, Kris had been working there for over a year. He began walking toward the espresso machine to clean it when the new barista rounded the corner, and Kris’s gaze fell on him heavily. He was gorgeous. 

Kris didn’t get much of a chance to take in his otherworldly beauty, though, because he was too distracted by such a handsome face that he tripped on the rug. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” a sweet, deep voice called to him.

Kris blinked a few times, wondering how he was somehow on the floor. “Hm? What happened?”

Yixing looked concerned, but there was a hint of amusement. “You...uh, fell,” he said. 

“More like faceplanted,” Yunho offered unhelpfully.

Kris wanted to crawl into a hole. He quickly moved to jump up, trying to laugh it off. “Whoops,” he said, and stood, brushing off his pants.

“Anyway, like I was going to say before that, this is Jongin, the new trainee,” Yunho said, amused.

“Hi,” Jongin said with a smile.

God, he was beautiful. “Hi...I’m Kris,” he said. He didn’t want to smile, he looked like a dork when he smiled, and he was already proving to be a clumsy idiot. 

—

“So, have you ever worked in a coffee shop before?” he asked.

“Well, I worked at Starbucks for a few months, I know this is a little different than there though,” Jongin said, watching as Kris set up the counter.

“Well hey, that’s okay,” he said, “What made you apply here?”

Jongin hummed, “I needed the money, of course. I don’t live on campus, this place is closer, so I thought it was worth a shot. You go to SMU?” 

“Ah, yeah. I study business. It’s my last year for undergrad. What about you?”

“Oh, wow. That’s exciting. I’m a lit major,” he said with another gentle smile. 

Kris wasn’t sure how he was supposed to deal with all of this. He was supposed to be training Jongin, but he could hardly look at him for longer than a few minutes at a time. He was just so beautiful, and Kris had never really been good at behaving normally around the beautiful people anyway. More than a few times he'd tripped over himself or bumped into walls just being too distracted. He took a breath, and simply changed his tactic. If he was working, he had something he had to focus on, which meant that he didn't have to be distracted by Jongin's beautiful smile and gentle voice.

Kris began to show Jongin the workstation, showing him where everything was kept and what he'd need. He was thankful that he could focus on that, and he requested for Jongin to make a simple latte. If he was the one in charge of training him, he needed to be sure that his drinks were coming out well. Unfortunately, that meant he also had to take a step back and watch as Jongin made the drink. He couldn't resist letting his gaze fall along Jongin's figure, over broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

He cleared his throat, trying to keep his mind back on the job. It took a considerable effort to watch Jongin pouring milk into the pitcher and start steaming it instead of watching his ass as he worked. It was going to be a long day, and who knew how many more days he'd have to try and deal with the same problem.

"Is this okay?" Jongin asked, a happy smile on his face as he placed the cup down in front of Kris.

Kris glanced at the way his full lips curved in such a pretty way, but he trained his focus onto the cup. He picked it up, furrowing his brows as he inspected it. "It looks okay," he agreed, and took a drink. Jongin was watching him the whole time, with those large, dark eyes. "Ah...it's good. A little more foam would help, and it could be a little hotter next time, but not bad," he said.

"Noted for next time. I guess I'll just have to follow you more closely when you make drinks, yeah?" Jongin suggested.

Kris's lips twitched in a hint of a smile. "Yeah, exactly. You can learn from my genius coffee abilities," he joked, amusement lacing his tone.

Jongin laughed, and Kris wasn't prepared. It was a loud laugh, just a little bit dorky but in the cutest way that Kris had ever heard. He wanted to groan. Why was everything about Jongin so irresistibly adorable?

Yixing approached the counter, setting down his cup with a loud clang. "Hey, can I get another?" he asked, amusement settling over his expression as he watched over the two of them.

He didn't want to admit that he'd practically forgotten Yixing was even there, but he offered a little hint of a smile. "Of course," he agreed, ignoring the look Yixing was fixing in his direction. "Ah, Jongin, you'll get used to seeing Yixing around. He's a good friend of mine, and he comes in most days. So I'll teach you about his drink, okay?" he offered.

Jongin nodded, "Okay. Hi again, Yixing," he said with one of those dazzling smiles again.

When Jongin turned to get the milk for his drink, Yixing raised a brow at Kris. “You’re in trouble.”

—

It took a few shifts for Kris to begin getting used to seeing Jongin’s handsome face around. It took a week for most of the regular customers to start getting used to seeing him, but even the most wary were soothed by Jongin's pleasant smile and cheerful attitude. Kris didn't even think he needed to train him much more, but sometimes he liked to pretend something was slightly off more than it was so that he had an excuse to get close to him and explain things more in depth. Because Jongin always got this certain sort of look on his face when he was paying close attention, with wide eyes and lips pursed ever so slightly.

Kris wanted to just kiss him, but he hadn't exactly received much from Jongin on if he was interested in guys, much less interested in Kris. So he didn't want to push his luck there. After the second week, he grew less wary of the thought of Jongin being around. When he'd started he was mostly nervous because he couldn't seem to help making a fool of himself around Jongin, but there was always Jongin standing there with that pretty smile of his to soothe his nervousness.

He raised a hand, waving goodbye to his friend as he checked the time. He was due to be at the cafe in 10 minutes, and there was tightening in his chest at the thought of Jongin being there. It was pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't resist wanting to be close to him. If there was even the chance of seeing Jongin, he couldn't seem to help the excitement that bubbled in his chest.

He paused around the corner, concentrating on slowing his breathing so he didn't seem like he was in such a hurry. It wasn't very cool if he was out of breath and flushed walking into work, after all, and he didn't want to give Jongin that image of him. He was still trying to work overtime to make up for the faceplant on Jongin's first day.

When he only had a minute left to get in, he took a deep breath and walked into the cafe. He tried not to look around excitedly, tried to keep calm like he didn't care if Jongin was there or not. But when he saw the familiar figure behind the counter, he couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face.

Jongin's brow was furrowed in concentration at the steamer, moving the metal container in smooth motions. Kris doubted that Jongin had even seen him come in, but that was okay too. It gave him a chance to admire his profile as he walked past him to go into the back. He took off his jacket and grabbed his apron, noting that Yunho wasn't in his office before heading back out to the counter.

"What are you making?" he asked, glancing at the near-empty cafe.

Jongin startled a little, turning to glance at Kris before smiling. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering if you were going to be here today."

Kris licked his lips, trying to keep calm about the fact that Jongin had been looking for him. Jongin wanted him around. He offered a hint of a smile, "Ah, you missed me already?" he teased.

Jongin laughed, the sound comforting and sweet. "Always. But here, I made this for you, actually," he said as he dusted chocolate over the top of the cup, handing it to Kris with a proud smile.

He blinked, he didn't expect that. "For me?" he asked, playful as he took the cup from him and raised it to his lips. "Wow, Jongin, this is really good. What is it?" It wasn't a drink on their menu that he could quite name.

Jongin shrugged, "I had a bit of an experiment. It's a little bit of chocolate and a little white chocolate and caramel too...do you think that's too much?"

Kris laughed. "You do love your sweets. But no, you didn't add too much of the syrup or anything, so it's good. I like it," he reassured him. 

"Oh, good. I know you mentioned you had a lot of classes today, so I thought you could do with a little pick-me-up," he said, laying his hand on Kris's arm for a brief moment.

Warmth spread through Kris's entire body at the simple touch. They accidentally brushed against each other plenty of times before as they moved to make different drinks, and every single time Kris felt a wave of warmth and electricity flow through him. He craved anytime he got the chance to be so close, but this was really one of the first times he could think of that Jongin had just reached out and touched him so casually. "You're...wow, that's so nice," he said, and mentally cursed himself. He wanted to be cool, wanted to say something that would sweep Jongin off his feet. Saying he was nice was definitely not cool or sweep-worthy.

Jongin smiled, “Don’t mention it.”

—

He was pissed. He gritted his teeth, trying to quell his anger. The day was testing him, and he tried to remember that he only had a few hours to go before he could go home and just sleep until tomorrow. He handed off the drink to the demanding woman, forcing himself to tell her to have a nice day as she scoffed about talking to the owner. Yunho wouldn't entertain her complaints, but it was irritating anyway.

The door opened with it's usual little chime, and Kris didn't even bother to turn around yet, just focusing on wiping down the counter after a bottle of caramel had leaked out all over.

"Is this what service is like in this place?" came a cheerful voice, playful in the teasing.

Kris would have been annoyed again in a second if he hadn't recognized the sound of that voice. He turned, offering the faintest of smiles to Jongin. "Sorry, I was anticipating another terrible customer. You're off today, what are you still doing here?" he asked, though he couldn't deny he was happy to see him.

Jongin hummed quietly. "Has it been a bad day?"

Kris sighed, "I can't even begin to tell you. I feel like I completely bombed this test I studied all night for, the customers have been shitty my entire shift, the caramel exploded, and I have a pounding headache." It wasn't like he wanted to bog Jongin down with his problems, he didn't want him to feel bad for him. But Yixing was in labs all day so he hadn't had a chance to complain to him.

Jongin offered him a small smile, "I'm sorry, Kris. Days like these really suck. How about I help?"

"Huh?"

"Let me help," Jongin laughed, and walked around the counter and into the back. He was gone for only a minute before he returned with an apron on. "You're having a bad day, and I'm not about to let you suffer alone. So I'll stay with you."

"You don't have to do that, Jongin. It's your day off, you should enjoy it. I'll be fine, just...one of those things," he shrugged. Admittedly, being around Jongin was the happiest he'd managed to be all day, but he didn't want to make him feel obligated to be there.

Jongin reached out, laying his hand on Kris's shoulder. "I want to. Really. I didn't have anything to do, I was just coming in to do some reading. So I won't hear anymore arguments about it, you're stuck with me until close," he said, that beautiful smile back on his face.

Kris had to resist the urge to pull him close and kiss him, but every fiber of his being was screaming for more, wanting to touch him. But he didn't want to ruin the sanctity of what they had together, didn't want to disrupt the best parts of his days. "Well then I owe you one," he said instead.

"No way," Jongin said, and quickly moved away from Kris to begin helping him clean up.

The remaining hours passed much more easily than the ones before. Jongin helped to clean the mess, even though Kris told him it was okay. Jongin focused on helping out the customers, letting Kris just make the drinks and stay quiet as much as possible. During the quiet times, he would smile at Kris a little and sip on whatever drinks they'd made.

When everything was packed away and they were just about to leave, Kris reached out, taking Jongin's wrist in his hand. "Hey, thank you for everything. Really. I know I wasn't much fun today, but...thank you. You really helped me out."

Jongin was quiet for a moment, watching Kris carefully. It was a look he couldn't quite decipher. "I was happy to. I hadn't seen you laugh much until I put the whipped cream on your nose, so it was nice. You have a cute smile."

Kris blinked a couple of times. Did he really just say that? Call him cute? Okay, maybe he said his smile was cute. But it was the same thing, especially since Kris thought he looked awfully dorky when he smiled. "Well, everything about you is cute. Let me buy you a meal sometime as thanks," he said, his heart pounding in his ears.

Why had he said that? It was too much, it was too forward. Maybe he should clarify, maybe he should try and say he meant it in a friendly way, something-

"I'd like that."

Oh.

—

“So...what’s going on with you and the new barista anyway?” Yixing asked, fixing Kris with a pointed stare as he sipped on his iced coffee.

Kris shrugged. He’d gotten off a half hour before, and the two of them were sprawled out on Luhan’s sofa for their weekly movie night.

“Oh, you mean the hot one Kris fell in front of?” Luhan asked, a sly smile on his lips as he returned from the kitchen with snacks. 

“That’s the one,” Yixing agreed easily.

Kris groaned. “Shut up. Nothing is going on.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, they only talked at work. And maybe now had plans to get dinner together.

“Oh, please. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other all hopeless. I know you well, Kris,” Yixing said.

“Plus, you may not be the most graceful of people in general, but you only literally start falling all over yourself when you’re around an attractive person,” Luhan chimed, plucking up a piece of popcorn.

“I know, I know, I become an idiot. And...fine. Anyone with eyes could see he’s attractive though.” He didn’t know why he was so opposed to just admitting how often he admired Jongin. Maybe it was just a little bit embarrassing to admit the number of times he’d already tripped or spilled or stumbled because he was staring too hard at Jongin’s ass or daydreaming about his smile. “Okay, fine. Maybe I do have...a little bit of a crush.”

“A little he says…” Yixing raised his brows, quietly waiting on more. 

“Spill,” Luhan commanded, tossing a piece of popcorn at Kris’s head. 

He groaned, popping some chips into his mouth, if nothing else than for a moment to think. “Fine.” He swallowed, “He’s just...so handsome. And he’s really sweet too, like he always knows how to just...make everything easier. Even when I’m in a bad mood, he doesn’t mind and just tries to like...make me smile. It’s really cute. And yes, I’m a useless man who gets crazy clumsy around beautiful people, and god is he beautiful…”

Luhan pretended to puke, while Yixing smiled. “I think he likes you too.”

—

Kris handed Yixing his drink. "Where are you in a rush to anyway? You never have that much to really do. Weren't we supposed to go out tonight?"

Yixing shrugged, "We were, but rain check. I told Luhan I'd hang out with him, he's still upset after his breakup. You don't seem to be having the same problems, so I figured you'd be okay without me for a night."

"I can't believe that you're my friend...the betrayal. Why can't you two come hang out here? I haven't seen Luhan in forever."

"Because he's not really leaving the house at the moment," he shrugged.

"Oh? Are you two gonna...you know?" Kris asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Yixing laughed, "Get your mind out of the gutter. Focus on getting your own, yeah?" he said, glancing to where Jongin was carefully arranging cookies in the display.

Kris couldn't help the warmth creeping into his cheeks. "I...get out of here," he mumbled. Just earlier, he'd tripped over his own two feet because he was watching Jongin's butt too closely, falling into the counter and spilling a pitcher of ice. Jongin had been too sweet about it, of course, and just laughed and told him to be careful, while he helped him clean up. Jongin was too sweet, Kris didn't think he could possibly be any more perfect.

"Here, Yixing, why don't you take Luhan a cookie? Sweets always cheer me up when I'm sad," Jongin suddenly offered, extending a bag to him.

Yixing looked faintly surprised, but smiled, "Well isn't that a sweet thought? Thanks, Jongin. Hopefully it works," he said, winking at Kris.

Kris wanted to hit him, but all at once Yixing was gone. He wondered, however, if Jongin had overheard that about Luhan, had he caught Yixing's innuendo too? Or would he assume it was about someone else? But he couldn't exactly ask, and began to wipe down the counters again.

"Hey, Kris..."

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Jongin.

"Well...sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but I heard you and Yixing mention not going out to dinner? Do you want to go with me? We mentioned it before but...well, you know, we haven't had the time yet. I thought it might be nice," he said.

It was true that they hadn't really gotten the chance. Kris had gotten busy with classes, preoccupied with recovering from his test. Things at the cafe had gotten busier, so it hadn't come up. Through it all, though, Jongin was still the shining highlight to his day, with his gentle smiles and playful way of cheering Kris up. Sometimes he'd make Kris drinks still, and sometimes Kris would teach Jongin less common drinks, savoring the concentrated way Jongin would work on things until he thought they were good enough.

"Oh, yeah, that would be cool," he said. He hated himself for sounding so nonchalant again. He didn't want to sound indifferent, but the alternative was that he seemed too interested and would make Jongin uncomfortable. "I mean...I'd like that. We don't really ever see each other outside of here, so it would be nice." Maybe that was better.

Jongin smiled a little. "Great."

—

Kris took a deep breath, the cool evening air filling his lungs as he glanced up at the sky. The last rays of light remained, painting everything in a cool darkening glow. They’d grabbed dinner from a nearby diner, greasy burgers and milkshakes composing their meal. They talked about their classes and spoke theories of whether or not Yunho had a thing with the bookstore owner next door.

“Here you go. I don’t know if we really needed dessert after that, but I have a bit of a sweet tooth,” Jongin said with a laugh, handing Kris a slice of cake with a fork stuck in it.

Kris smiled his thanks as Jongin joined him sitting on top of the picnic table. “You can’t go wrong with sweets,” he agreed easily. He was quiet for a moment, watching as Jongin dug his fork through his cake and brought it to his lips. His gaze remained fixated on his full lips, watching as they parted and the cake disappeared and the way his eyes slipped closed in a brief moment of happiness. He cleared his throat, pulling his gaze away as he took a quick bite of his own sweet.

“This is good...this has been fun,” Jongin said, bumping Kris’s shoulder with his own. He didn’t move away from the closeness of their bodies though.

“It has. We should do this more...hang out like this I mean,” he said. His body felt warm from the closeness of Jongin, wanting to wrap his arms around him and keep him close.

Jongin smiled. “Good. I like you, it’s...comfortable, being around you.”

“Really?” he frowned slightly. He wasn’t sure if there was more meaning to his words, if he should be jumping to any kind of conclusion or if Jongin was still just being friendly.

Jongin laughed, “Of course. You’re so patient with me and nice. I like your clumsiness and you have a really sweet smile. I even like when you try too hard to be cool.”

He blinked a couple of times, watching Jongin closely. He could feel himself move in closer, like he was drawn to be close to him, gaze shifting down to Jongin’s lips.

They drew in close together, and Kris put down his cake, laying a hand gently on Jongin’s waist. This was it, he was about to finally kiss him. He felt like his heartbeat skipped when they got close enough he could feel his breath, his eyes fluttered closed and he moved in closer-

A loud vibration shook the table. “Shit,” Jongin said, pulling away to grab his phone. “What’s up?”

Kris resisted the urge to sigh, leaning back to his previous position. Luck was not on his side today.

“I’m sorry, Kris...that was my roommate, he forgot his keys, I have to go let him in…” Jongin said quietly, looking a bit disappointed.

Kris smiled a little, “Hey, don’t be sorry. I understand.”

Jongin lay a hand on his arm, squeezing lightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

—

“Oops, sorry,” Kris said, bumping into Jongin lightly as he crossed his path to get to the register. His hip felt like it was tingling with the brief contact between them. 

Jongin smiled a little, “It’s okay.” 

It had been like that the entirety of their shift together, Kris on high alert from how much he’d wanted to kiss Jongin the day before. He could still feel Jongin’s waist under his hand, could practically taste him from the way their lips had been so close to touching. Luck wasn’t often on his side, and that day didn’t seem to be much different. Behind the counter wasn’t very big, and it was inevitable that they brushed against each other every now and again.

On the days Kris worked with Yunho or another barista, it hardly even crossed his mind. They said a simple “sorry” and warned when they were behind each other and that was all. No sparks, no warmth spreading all over his body, no wanting to bend them over the counter-

“Hello? Soy mocha,” came the voice of an annoyed customer, interrupting his line of thought.

He worked a smile to his lips, quickly scribbling down her order. “Sorry about that,” he said, pretending to be chipper before setting the cup down on the counter. Warm fingers wrapped around his for the briefest of moments, and he glanced toward Jongin. Every slightest brush of their skin together made him want to reach out for more, made him ache to touch Jongin without constant interruptions. 

Jongin smiled a little, taking the cup over toward the sauces and syrups before Kris could come up with something to do or say. 

But all he could do was ring up the customer, acting like he was happy to be taken away from his line of thought of how Jongin was unfairly good looking. 

They still had another hour until they were supposed to close, and Kris felt like he was on high alert. He could have sworn that Jongin wanted to kiss him back the day before, and it didn’t escape him the way Jongin kept glancing over at him or brushing against him more than usual. Then again, maybe he’d always done that, and Kris was looking for any reason to notice. 

“Hey,” Jongin said, coming to stand next to Kris, a cup in hand as he looked down at it, a perplexed frown on his face. “How do you make this one again?”

Kris swallowed, hyper-aware of the way Jongin’s body was pressing against him. From this distance, he could smell the shampoo he used and could see the thin film of sweat above his top lip. “Ah...let me show you,” he said, trying desperately to remember that he was in charge of training, and that didn’t involve kissing him behind the coffee bar.

As he ran through the steps, he noticed that Jongin’s attention was mostly focused on watching him instead of what he was doing. Kris offered him a small smile, and stepped closer, reaching for the shaker behind him. Really, it was more of an excuse to get close, to let his arm brush against Jongin’s waist. 

Jongin’s full lips twitched in a hint of a smile as though he’d expected it. “Thank you, Kris. You’re the best.”

Kris smiled as he set the drink on the counter for the customer to grab. “Ah, flattery will get you everywhere,” he teased. 

Jongin winked, walking away to sort the bakery display. 

He groaned quietly to himself, he didn’t know if he wanted the remaining hour to be over already or if he wanted to savor whatever was going on between them. 

—

Kris wiped the sweat from his brow, tossing down the rag. The cafe had closed, and he and Jongin were working through cleaning up the mess left behind. Unfortunately, Kris had been too caught up in staring at Jongin’s ass and tripped over the rug, spilling the milk he had been putting away. Jongin had only laughed and helped him clean.

“I guess we’re done for the day then, yeah?” Jongin said, leaning against the counter as he watched Kris.

He smiled a little. “Yeah, we can go soon.” He didn’t really want to, he wanted to keep the ‘accidental’ brushing against Jongin, wanted to feel his heart beat faster just from being so close to him. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

“Mm, no. I was...wondering, though. About yesterday…” Jongin’s voice trailed off in thought.

Kris’s breath caught in his throat. They hadn’t made any mention of the day before, and had hardly acknowledged that it happened yet. “What about it? It was fun, right?”

Jongin smiled a little, “It was. But were you about to kiss me?”

He blinked a few times, trying to summon a response in case Jongin was appalled, and was about to run if he said yes. But nothing came to mind. “Is that...a bad thing? I thought you wanted me to,” he said, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

“I did.”

Kris paused, watching Jongin carefully. Everything felt raw from the playful teasing they’d been doing their entire shift, the way Jongin looked at him and stood as close as possible, the way he kept looking like he wanted something from Kris. He watched him standing there now, posture casual as he leaned against the counter, his lips parted and an almost serene expression on his face. Were his words an invitation?

Not sure when he might get the chance again, he took the steps to get close to Jongin, and before he could think twice about it his arms were wrapped around Jongin’s waist and he leaned in. He paused for only the briefest of moments, giving Jongin the opportunity to squirm away or tell him he didn’t want this. But there was nothing except Jongin’s dark eyes watching him closely, waiting.

He leaned in, and their lips met with a flurry of all the cliches Kris could think of. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, and it felt like sparks shot through him at the contact. It was as perfect as a first kiss could be, Jongin’s lips were so soft against his, gentle as he kissed back. Kris ran his hand along his back, feeling the warmth of him through his shirt. Their lips moved together, Jongin pliant in his arms as Kris held him. He swiped his tongue over Jongin’s bottom lip, and Jongin let out a quiet sound, lips parting to him. Kris’s tongue snaked inside Jongin’s mouth, curling around his gently as they kissed. He could feel the beginning hints of arousal, warmth spreading through him as his cock twitched in his pants. He didn’t want to push too far or too soon, but his hand slowly ran along Jongin’s spine until he was caressing over the swell of his ass.

Jongin moaned into the kiss, pressing himself closer and raising a hand to caress Kris’s face. Kris softly nibbled on his bottom lip as he groped as he ass, savoring the sensation of his firm flesh. It made his arousal grow, and he could feel his pants start to strain.

“K-Kris…” Jongin gasped, breaking the kiss.

“Hm?” Kris asked, pausing his motions.

“I want you.”

_Oh._

Kris groaned softly, and leaned in to kiss him again, a lot more needy and rough than it had been a moment before. “Fuck, Jongin, I want you too. So badly,” he admitted. He’d never thought that Jongin would want him just as much. 

“Then what are we waiting for? I brought some stuff,” Jongin said, kissing him softly.

“Oh?”

A faint rosy hue spread over Jongin’s cheeks. “I was hopeful.”

Kris groaned, swatting Jongin’s ass playfully. The mere thought of Jongin thinking about him and wanting to be fucked by him was enough to make his cock twitch. He didn’t want to waste time, and there was still the possibility that a wandering customer could pass by he closed cafe, the last thing he needed was for one to walk by and see him fucking Jongin.

Grabbing Jongin’s wrist, he pulled him away from behind the counter, heading toward the back and Yunho’s office. Jongin laughed, and tugged only once to stop him while he dug around in his coat. “Thank god Yunho never locks this door,” he mused, turning the handle. 

They were lucky. The door swung open, and Kris flipped on the light. The office was a bit of a mess, and there was a host of extra storage that couldn’t fit in the back room, so cases of syrup and extra beans littered the room. It didn’t matter though when Jongin’s hands were on his shirt, unbuttoning deftly as he kissed Kris again, lapping his way into his mouth. 

Kris’s hands were on Jongin’s hips, guiding him back until Jongin’s thighs gently hit the desk as he kissed him so hard he was afraid they’d bruise. Jongin didn’t seem to mind though, because somewhere within the kissing zippers were undone and shirts and aprons were tossed onto the floor. Kris let his hands roam over Jongin’s body, savoring the touch of muscles and warm skin before he suddenly scooped him up to sit him on top of the desk.

Jongin groaned, pulling Kris closer by his neck. “Need you…” he mumbled against his lips.

He licked into his mouth, quieting his desires as his hands roamed over taut thighs before spreading his legs open on either side of him. He could feel the heat from Jongin through his own body, and he slotted their hips together, a free hand going between them to wrap his hand around their cocks. Jongin moaned into the kiss, all needy in the back of his throat as Kris slowly stroked their cocks together.

Sparks of pleasure filled him at the sensation of moving against Jongin, savoring the sensation of touching him. Jongin’s length was hot and full in his hand, and he kept releasing quiet little gasps as Kris worked them together. 

“P-please,” Jongin stuttered, hips arching into the touch. 

Kris kissed his way down Jongin’s body, over his sharp jaw and smooth neck and down over his toned chest as he grabbed the lube Jongin had brought with. His tongue pressed flat over one of Jongin’s rosy nipples, causing him to buck into the touch. Kris squirted some of the gel onto his fingers, and worked his way to Jongin’s entrance, lightly teasing his rim with his fingertips.

Jongin moaned, and Kris wanted to drink them all in. He closed his lips around his nipple, sucking softly before he slowly began to push a finger inside him. Jongin was tight and hot around his digit, and he had to whisper a gentle encouragement to relax before he could fully settle the finger inside him. He slowly worked him open, slicking him up as he pressed one finger, then two, and finally three. Jongin was biting back quiet moans as Kris worked him open, teasing that spot inside of him occasionally which had him practically arching off of the desk. 

“You want me?” Kris asked, voice low with arousal as he watched Jongin. He was quickly becoming addicted to watching him like this, the way Jongin’s lips were slick with spit and red from biting them so much to hold back the sounds of his pleasure.

“Need you...so bad…” Jongin practically whined, reaching out to pull Kris closer again. 

Kris smiled a little at his answer and it took only a moment to prepare himself with a condom and more lube slicked along his aching cock. He wrapped his hands around Jongin’s thighs, pulling him close to the edge of the desk as he stood between his legs. With one hand, he took hold of his cock, teasingly running the head of it along the crack of Jongin’s ass.

He watched as Jongin trembled, leaning back on the desk so he was resting on his elbows. Kris let his gaze rake over his form for a moment, taking in his tanned skin and the defined muscles, along with the way sweat was already beginning to run in tiny rivulets down his chest. 

Slowly, he began to push the head of his cock past Jongin’s pink rim, savoring the sensation of his tight heat. Jongin moaned loudly, fingers curling around the edge of the desk as Kris filled him up slowly. Kris wanted to savor the sensation of Jongin around him, his cock pulsing as he slowly sank into him inch by inch.

“You feel amazing...so tight, baby,” Kris groaned as he bottomed out.

Jongin bit his lip softly, head tilting back as he adjusted to Kris filling him. Kris ran his hands along his skin, feeling along his thighs and over his hips soothingly, taking all of him in as he let him get used to being fucked open on his cock. 

When Jongin began to push back against him, Kris took that as his cue to begin moving. He slowly rocked into him, not wanting to overwhelm him. Soft moans slipped out of Jongin’s mouth as Kris fucked him, and he leaned back, laying over the desk on top of papers and who knew what else. Kris’s fingers dug into Jongin’s hips, holding him steady as he continued to fuck him. Jongin’s moans filled the office, surrounding them with the sweet sound of his pleasure. 

Kris pushed Jongin’s thighs up and further apart, spreading him open as far as he could before he quickened their pace. His cock was throbbing with every thrust, Jongin’s tight heat kept sucking him in and sending waves of delicious pleasure coursing through his body. He didn’t think they were going to last long this way.

Jongin reached between them, fingers wrapping around his length as Kris fucked into him at a bruising pace. Kris couldn’t help the groans from slipping out as they moved together, his fingers digging into his skin as he watched Jongin pant, his hair messed over his forehead and lips painted a deep color from his own biting.

“Fuck, Jongin…” Kris moaned, snapping his hips in, reveling in the sensation of his balls slapping against Jongin’s ass. Jongin moaned, arching into his thrusts each time. It was too much. Kris pulled Jongin up from where he’d been laying, coercing him into standing and bending him over the desk. Jongin leaned into the crook of his elbow, and a muffled cry slipped from his lips when Kris re-entered him.

All tenderness was gone now, Kris was focused on those beautiful moans and Jongin’s slick entrance enveloping his cock. His pace was rough, but Jongin’s moans and the way his hand only moved faster on his cock told Kris how much he was enjoying it. He’d have to keep that in mind for next time. 

Jongin’s hip bones were colliding with the desk with every movement, but still he kept frantically pushing back to fuck himself open on Kris’s cock. Kris groaned, groping Jongin’s ass harshly as he felt himself drawing close to his climax. His hips snapped into Jongin, and with a loud cry, he could feel himself coming undone, hips stuttering as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, pleasured heat running up from even his toes as he came.

He became half aware of Jongin’s loud moaning, and his inner walls clamped down around Kris’s cock. He groaned and leaned over him to press open-mouthed kisses against sweat-slicked skin, wanting to feel him as he worked through his orgasm.

They were left panting for long, quiet moments, their heartbeats settling and breathing starting to slow. “Damn…” Kris mumbled against Jongin’s shoulder, slowly running a hand along his back in a soothing gesture. “Are you okay?”

Jongin laughed softly, and Kris could feel the rise and fall of his back. “More than okay,” he said, voice sounding a bit sleepy.

Kris smiled a little and pulled away, gently guiding himself out of Jongin. “You are amazing.”

Jongin turned, rubbing his hips a little. “You’re not so bad yourself. I might be bruised tomorrow, but it’s worth it,” he said with a grin. 

Kris laughed and caught his lips in a kiss, mumbling a gentle apology.

—

“Is there something you two want to tell me?” Yunho barked, standing in the doorway to the back. 

Kris raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Jongin looked nervous.

Yunho sighed. “Let’s get this out of the way. I don’t care if you two date, just don’t do anything weird in front of customers. And if you’re going to fuck, please don’t do it on my desk.”

Jongin looked like he wanted to melt into the ground from his embarrassment. He turned, pretending to bust himself with the inventory.

Kris shrugged. He could faintly hear laughter from the cafe that sounded suspiciously like Yixing. “How’d you know?”

“Oh, I don’t know, was it the come stains on one of my files?”

“Oops…” Kris mumbled. He’d agreed to clean up the desk while Jongin cleaned himself up in the bathroom, apparently he hadn’t done as thorough of a job as he’d suspected.

“Or maybe it was that we have cameras,” Yunho continued. His tone was more amused than severe, and Kris was grateful. 

“Ah...right...sorry about th-”

“I don’t want to hear it. Just not on my desk,” he said with a hint of a smile, turning to leave.

Jongin groaned when he was gone. “Well...remind me to never do that again.”

Kris laughed, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s middle. “Oh yeah? I bet it won’t take that much to change your mind,” he teased, sliding his hand lower to lightly cup his butt.

Jongin sighed softly, “Kris…”

“He just said not his desk. I can think of a lot of places I could bend you over in here,” he said, patting his ass.

Jongin bit his lip softly, “Come on, we have to work. You’re going to get us in trouble.”

Kris smiled. He suspected Jongin didn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> KAIRISSSS. I miss them
> 
> Thank you for reading. And thank you mods!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
